


Leave Them On

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Kirk/Spock, glasses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Them On

Jim didn't realize anything was up until he found himself with a lapful of horny Vulcan. "Spock?" he asked, as the antique book was plucked from his fingers, the name half swallowed by Spock's own mouth.

"I find your reading glasses inexplicably arousing," Spock said, tracing a fingertip over Jim's cheek, just below the frames. "They are a reminder of the ancient Terran stereotype that the most intelligent members of society wore such devices."

"You love me for my brain," Jim teased, and Spock rewarded him with another breath-stealing kiss.

"Among other things." With his customary grace, Spock slid to the floor, kneeling between Jim's thighs, and went to work on the fastenings of his off-duty jeans. Jim groaned and gripped the arms of the chair as Spock's hotter than human hands snuck into his underwear.

"Lift your hips, Jim," Spock said, tone as mild as the one he used on the bridge. Jim did as he was told, and Spock pushed his pants and boxer briefs down just enough to free his erection. Then, without any further warning, Spock took him down. Jim felt Spock swallow against the head of his cock, and then the Vulcan's lips were pressed against Jim's pubic hair.

Jim would have been embarrassed by how quickly Spock could get him off, but he had a theory that his bondmate was using his touch telepathy against him. He seemed to always know exactly what Jim needed: a flick of the tongue over the head of his cock, a little extra suction, the hot, ticklish sensation of fingertips over his hole. Then Spock pressed two fingers in and Jim came, crying out loud enough that a distant part of Jim's mind was glad that the bulkheads where reasonably soundproof.

Jim let himself float while Spock licked him clean and tucked him back into his pants, the gentle manhandling a complete turn-on. "Give me a minute, and we can move this party to the bed," Jim said. He nudged Spock's shoulder and was rewarded with a kiss, smiling when he tasted himself on Spock's tongue. This never got old.

When he finally felt like his legs would support him, Jim pressed forward against Spock's chest and stood, taking his own shirt off as he went. This meant his glasses became skewed on his face, so he reached up to remove them, but Spock shook his head.

"Leave them on."


End file.
